Temores
by mayiya
Summary: Una historia por motivo del día de San Valentín. Dedicada a Jane Potter y Aradira. Por su apoyo incondicional


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la Warner y toda aquella magna empresa que por el puro marketing comprara sus derechos. Este escrito no tiene ningún beneficio económico para su autora.

**Nota.-** Un POV'S Ron Weasley

* * *

Dedicado Especialmente a las **Cinco Estrellas** cuyas luces nunca me dejan sola

Mil gracias por ser los Ángeles que guían mi camino

* * *

------

_**TEMORES**_

by mayiya

**------**

_"Cuando tú mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona más fuerte del mundo."_

**Garman Wold**

**------**

Al adivino que le pronosticara a sus diecisiete años que en su futuro sería popular jugando al Quiditch y novio de Luna Lovegood, lo más probable es que se le hubiera burlado abiertamente. Que equivocado estaba. Sin contar con que, los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida no los hubiera podido vaticinar ni yo mismo.

Pero ahí me encontraba, bajo un cielo que amenazaba junto a una tormenta de invierno tragarse el día de un sólo bocado, con mi uniforme de los Chudley Cannons, y una cinta roja cubriendo mi antebrazo izquierdo que me otorgaba el puesto de capitán. Sí, no oyeron mal, capitán de los Chudley Cannons. Primer acontecimiento admirable. Sólo en mis mejores sueños había imaginado ser jugador de mi equipo favorito, y no sólo eso, sino que también era capitán del mismo.

Ni la misma Sybill tampoco hubiera podido ver en sus pozos de té que después del colegio sería nuevamente acosado por Lavender, una de sus alumnas favoritas; y a la final no terminara hechizado por sus encantos, ni sus exploraciones bucales. Segundo hecho irregular.

Y como tercer y último aspecto extraño: Que a la final de cuentas, los que poseían la clave para dejarme colgado todo un día -y los que me quedaban- pensando en ellos hubieran terminado siendo un par de ojos grises, redondos y soñadores. Que una chica rara que colocaba su varita detrás de su oreja izquierda terminará dejándome perdidamente enamorado, hasta el tuétano del más pequeño de mis huesos

¡Es que sinceramente eso ni el mismo Voldemort y toda su tropa de ineptos mortífagos se lo esperaban!

Pero así es como era. Y muy probablemente así debía ser. Pues las cosas que percibimos a simple vista nunca son tan intensas como las que insondables se presentan a nuestros ojos. Disfrutando descubrir el encanto no con la ayuda de una mirada. Porque lo esencial no se ve precisamente con los ojos. Se necesita ver más allá que eso.

Bueno pero… ¿En qué me quedé? Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo. Ahí estaba yo, portando mi uniforme naranja con su reluciente número 5 en mi espalda, sobre el verde césped de un solitario estadio de Quidicth. Y descansando entre mis brazos el cuerpo menudo y frágil de una joven rubia que estaba sentada entre mis piernas y su cabeza depositada sobre mi pecho dormitaba silenciosamente escuchando entre sueños el latir de su corazón.

Jugué por unos minutos con los pequeños rabanitos que pendían de sus lóbulos, balanceándolos y entre tantas cosas comparando el rojo del pequeño pendiente con mi cabello. Ambas tonalidades eran muy parecidas. Así que podía decirse que yo era un rábano ambulante. Reí para mis adentros al imaginarme la cara que pondría Luna cuando se lo dijera. Hasta pude escuchar en mi mente su ensordecedora risa que podía levantar el ánimo incluso a un amargado y mal oliente hongo como Snape.

Las negras nubes se arremolinaron con más fiereza ocultando al sol. Y pensé que ese cielo no era más que el reflejo de mi sentir al recordar el hermetismo que envolvía a Luna desde el día de ayer después de su visita a San Mungo, según sus palabras por una simple revisión. Aunque intuía que eso era más que una simple revisión de rutina, pues hace unas semanas había notado que ella lucía más enferma, más pálida, decaída y cansada a lo largo de los días.

Es cierto que seguía siendo la misma saltarina chica cuya luz no dejaba de irradiar. Pero sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico para dar paso a otro ligeramente más poderoso. Quizás nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta pues el cambio en Luna era muy sutil, casi tenue. Pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento que no podía definir a ciencia cierta. Y teniéndola cerca y abrazada a mí, esa sensación se hacía cada vez más sólida

Traté de autoconvecerme que sólo eran ideas mías, falsas percepciones, que quizás era algo pasajero. No obstante terminé sucumbiendo ante esa dolorosa opresión en la boca de mi estómago cada vez que la veía más blanca que un papel, trastabillando con la mesa y frecuentemente soltando casi todo lo que cargaba en sus manos. Ella decía que se encontraba muy torpe porque había muchos snorckark de cuernos arrugados que la distraían, pero no le creía ni una sola palabra, y no sólo por el hecho de que no existieran tales criaturas.

Entonces, unas terribles dudas y temores empezaron a carcomer mi mente… ¿Y sí no era algo fugaz¿Y sí era algo grave? ó peor aún… ¿Y si era Mor… Mortal?

¡No! Me niego a creerlo. No lo admitía ni siquiera en mis pensamientos… Mucho menos decirlo o preguntárselo en voz alta pues eso sería como aceptarlo, y eso lo convertiría en una realidad. Una realidad que no estaba dispuesto a consentir…  
Muy fuerte cerré mis ojos para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de ellos y se deslizaran libres por mis pecosas mejillas a la vez que la abracé con más intensidad, casi fundiéndola conmigo. No sé porqué lo hice. Ni siquiera lo pensé, tan sólo lo hice. Y en mi loco arrebato repasé innumerables momentos junto a ella en mi mente, con cientos de imágenes corriendo veloces por mi cabeza.

Llegando a una ineludible conclusión: _'La amaba tanto… Que dolía'_

De repente ella se movió ligeramente, despertando, ciertamente debido a mi urgente y destemplado abrazo, así que procuré limpiar mis ojos restregando rápidamente mis nudillos sobre mis parpados. La luz blanca de un relámpago iluminó el cielo y las oscuras nubes anunciaban la tormenta que estaba por desatarse sobre nuestras cabezas. Luna alzó su mirada pestañeando con sus redondos ojos soñadores, sonriéndome; y el lugar se iluminó una vez más.

Nos levantamos en silencio, dispuestos a regresar pues sino, hasta nuestros calcetines terminarían mojados. Pero Luna no completó ni dos pasos cuando la vi tambalear y derrumbarse frente a mis ojos. Fue un efímero y al mismo tiempo eterno instante en el cual sentí claramente como la sangre de mis extremidades regresaba bruscamente hacia mí pecho, sobrecargando a mi corazón que se detuvo abruptamente. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, Luna describió una débil caída hacia atrás. Yo me apresuré a atraparla antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

"Luna… por favor… Luna… No me hagas esto pequeña. Responde, por favor…" llamé incansable mientras golpeé suavemente sus mejillas pálidas y frías. "¡Un Medimago¡Necesito un Medimago!" grité descontrolado. Mis reclamos estremecieron el estadio vacío. Era inútil, aunque rompiera mis cuerdas vocales, nadie lograría escucharme.

Y antes de que la poca cordura que me quedaba se fuera al caño, Luna ladeó ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, y lentamente abrió sus ojos. "Dime que tienes… Que te duele… ¡Háblame, te lo suplico!" rogué desesperado.

"No, no es nada. Ya estoy bien…" contestó con voz pausada, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos.

Inmediatamente le exclamé que eso no era cierto, que no estaba bien pero mi voz fue opacada por el retumbar de un trueno y el ruido característico de una torrencial lluvia que había escogido el peor momento para desarrollarse.

"Luna, tú no estás bien… Tenemos que ir a San Mungo… Tú, tú puedes tener algo realmente…"

Ni siquiera pude decirlo.

Sentí las lágrimas formarse inmediatamente en mis ojos, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a ocultarlas, y mi voz se quebró.

Luna me observó y aprecie como sus ojos soñadores tomaban un brillo conmovido, quizás por mis palabras ó tal vez por mis lágrimas que rodaban copiosamente por mis mejillas y se confundían con la lluvia

"No tengo nada malo, Ronald…" respondió finalmente, y llevo una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla "A menos que estar embarazada sea algo malo, en ese caso sí estaría muy grave" completó ella en un tono de voz normal.

_"Ah, qué alivio… Y tú pensabas que se iba a morir… ¿Ves que eres un extremista¡Si serás tonto!"_ habló una aguda vocecilla burlona en mi cabeza y el miedo felizmente se disolvió como las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas

"Ah sólo es eso. ¡Gracias a Merlín!" suspiré contento y agregué más relajado "Yo creía que estabas al borde de la… Espera un momento… ¡¿QUÉ TÚ ESTÁS QUÉ?!"

Luna se echó reír, mientras lo miraba divertida cómo si ya hubiera sabido de antemano su gigantesco despiste.

Luna, **su** Luna embarazada. La información se procesaba lentamente. Esto era tan imprevisto, tan inesperado, tan repentino… tan, tan…_ Tan maravilloso _, concluí sintiéndome tan fuerte y lleno de energía que podía cargar el mundo entero en peso si me le proponía

"¿Y recién me lo dices ahora?" exclamé de pronto en un tono molesto. Luna me miró aprensiva "¡¡Debes tener mojadas hasta las pestañas¿Quieres enfermarte o qué¡Nos vamos inmediatamente a la casa!" dictaminé cómo si fuera Fudge en sus mejores tiempos y la cargué inmediatamente en mis brazos para atravesar la cortina de lluvia que se descargaba sobre el campo

"¡Oh, por Morgana! Ronald estoy embarazada no lisiada." replicó la joven y se soltó a reír a más no poder.

"Nada, nada, nada. Estando embarazada y bajo un diluvio. ¡No hay excusas, Luna!" regañé una vez más. Porque estaba decidido a llevármela de ahí lo más pronto posible. "Y te informo que cuando lleguemos te voy a quitar _toda_ esa ropa mojada" añadí suavemente presionándola más fuerte contra mi cuerpo mientras las mejillas de Luna enrojecían súbitamente entendiendo lo que eso significaba.

**----- Fin -----**

"**Lo esencial no es ganar, sino haber luchado bien"**

**Diana de Gales**


End file.
